DNA replication and recombination are fundamental processes common to all living cells. A detailed molecular description of these processes is essential for understanding the regulation of normal growth and development, as well as the mechanisms responsible for diseases that affect growth control, such as cancer. In the past few years, the molecular mechanisms involved in both processes have been vigorously attacked in several different prokaryotic systems. In addition, the development of in vitro recombination and replication systems derived from yeast and mammalian cells has opened the way to molecular studies of eukaryotic replication mechanisms. While this meeting will focus primarily on basic mechanisms, great practical benefits can be derived from improvement in our understanding of DNA replication and genetic recombination. For example, many of the anticancer and antiviral agents currently in use or under investigation derive their therapeutic effect at the level of DNA replication. The exchange of scientific information at this meeting could contribute significantly to development of new approaches in chemotherapy.